Human Babies
by gothgrrl13
Summary: A small drabble series of Toothless and the new "tiny thing" of Hiccup and Astrid.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid huffed in annoyance again when Toothless pressed his nose to her pregnant belly, again. She shoved the dragon away, trying to do the chores in peace. She shot a glare at the dragon when he did it again. This has been going on for the past couple of days and Astrid was getting fed up.

"Toothless, will you go somewhere else?" She snapped at the curious dragon.

Toothless rolled his ears back, giving Astrid his sadden eyes. Astrid placed a hand on her hip, giving him the _"That's not gonna work on me"_ look. Toothless let out a rumbled growl and moved away. Astrid smirked and went back to her chores.

She nearly yelped though when Toothless pressed his nose to her belly again, sniffing. "HICCUP!" Astrid shouted, trying to push Toothless away from her. Hiccup came down the stairs in a hurry. "What is it? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No, you dolt. Take Toothless outside or something, please! He won't leave me alone!" Astrid demanded, glaring at Hiccup. Hiccup sighed in relief and went up to the Night Fury. "Alright, bud. You heard the lady."

Toothless looked at Hiccup and gave out a small growl, looking back at Astrid's pregnant belly. Hiccup lightly chuckled and petted Toothless's head. "Yes, I know. There's a baby in there. Now, c'mon. Let's go outside, buddy."

_'That's not what I wanted to tell you,'_ The dragon thought as he was being forced out the door, _'I wanted to know how it got in there!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless stared at the tiny living thing, sleeping in it's tiny nest. What an odd-looking thing. It smelled like Hiccup and Astrid but also had it's own unique scent. Toothless was still confused on how humans work, so this tiny thing was very puzzling.

His ears shot up when the tiny thing started moving around, it's face scrunching up. It made small whimpers and started to cry. Toothless got up quickly, alarmed and concerned. Why is it making that sound? Is it hurt? Should he do something about it?

He turned his head to see his friend, Hiccup, coming up and gently and carefully picking up the tiny thing. He watched his human shush the tiny thing, smiling. Hiccup looked over at Toothless, chuckling how curious but concern his dragon looked.

"It's okay, Toothless. See? He's fine." Hiccup showed Toothless the tiny baby, the tiny thing calming back down. Toothless went near the baby, sniffing it curiously.

"Everything alright?" Astrid called out.

"Yeah, everything's fine Astrid!" Hiccup called back.

Toothless continued staring at the sleeping tiny thing. Humans are so strange. Who knew they started out so small?


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid shifted on the bed, frowning a bit as she breastfed her baby. Toothless was staring at her, not moving a muscle. She normally doesn't mind breastfeeding her child to the public eye. They've all seen it done before and her mother told her it was just a natural thing to do.

But Toothless's gaze was making her rather…uncomfortable at the moment. The dragon has been very curious about their baby lately. He jumps at any cry or whimper the baby makes, rushing over to see what is wrong. Hiccup always had to calm Toothless down, showing him the baby and telling him that the baby was fine.

She shifted the baby a bit, making sure he was eating. Toothless tilted his head a bit, his ears flicking. Astrid glared over at Toothless. She tried to shoo him away by waving her hand at him but the dragon didn't budge.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out, giving up. Hiccup was in the other room, working on designs for his inventions. "Yeah Astrid?" He called back.

"Can you take Toothless someplace else? He won't stop…staring at me." She said, shifting around again.

Hiccup came into the room, lifting a brow at Astrid. "What do you mean he won't stop staring at you?" He saw Astrid still breastfeeding their baby and Toothless staring at the sight. "Oh." Hiccup said, understanding now.

"Take him outside until I'm done here." Astrid demanded, trying to turn away from Toothless.

"Hey buddy, wanna go outside?" Hiccup asked his dragon, smiling. Toothless didn't acknowledge Hiccup was presented. He was too entranced by what Astrid was doing with the tiny thing. He never seen a human feed their own kind like this before.

"Tooothlesss?" Hiccup called out, waving his hand in front of the dragon's face. Hiccup huffed, running his hand through his hair. He snapped his finger, having an idea. "Hey Toothless, wanna go flying?"

That caught Toothless's attention and the dragon turned to Hiccup, excited. Hiccup laughed, knowing that would of worked. He opened the door, the Night Fury running outside. He smiled at Astrid, shrugging at her. She snorted, smiling herself. "Don't stay out too long." She told him.

"Got it, m'lady." He said to her and shut the door behind him. Astrid rolled her eyes affectionately. She looked down at her baby, now falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Toothless stared at the tiny thing as it waddled around outside. Hiccup was in the smith, hammering away on a new weapon he was working on. Besides him was Stormfly, Astrid's dragon.

Both dragons watched as the tiny human waddled around, making strange noises to itself. _"Odd thing."_ Toothless rumbled, paying close attention to it.

_"Not really. Human hatchlings aren't so different from our own."_ Stormfly rumbled back.

_"You think so?"_ Toothless growled, giving the Nadder a sarcastic look.

_"Of course. Watch."_ Stormfly walked up to Astrid's and Hiccup's hatchling, giving out a purr when the tiny thing ran up to pet her snout, giggling. Stormfly sniffed the human hatchling and began to regurgitate. Toothless watched as Stormfly tried to give the small thing fish, like she used to, to her own babies.

However, Astrid stopped her hatchling from eating Stormfly's share and scolded the Nadder. Toothless hid his amused smile as he watched Stormfly get into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

As Hiccup was busy explaining his inventions to Astrid, who agreed to help him out, Toothless was outside the blacksmith, resting. He was watching their little tiny hatchling, who can now walk. Well, sort of.

The tiny thing was still getting used to it's legs so it sometimes wobbled and fell on it's butt, then just crawls. Guess Toothless can understand that. It takes a while for dragon hatchlings to learn how to fly, must take a while for human hatchlings to learn how to walk.

His ears popped up when he felt the tiny thing go up to him, making small sounds and then squealing, patting Toothless's stomach. He watched the tiny thing try to crawl on top of him.

It slipped and fell back on the ground on it's butt. It made a small whimper and looked like it was about to cry. Toothless went near the tiny thing's face, sniffing it. He gave it a small lick, purring. The tiny thing stopped it's whimpering and giggled, giving Toothless's snout a hug. Toothless purred again, and snorted, making the tiny thing laugh.

Guess this human hatchling wasn't so bad sometimes. He regretted that thought though the second the tiny thing went for his ears and gave it a rough tug.


	6. Chapter 6

Being new parents was just a new adventure for Hiccup and Astrid. Every day was a new lesson for them to learn. One thing they learned though was that whenever their baby cried in the middle of the night, mostly because he's hungry again or needs a change again, Toothless would wake up and scratch on their door or the side of the house, making worried whimpers.

So, it was nothing new when their baby started crying, again, and Toothless who normally sleeps on the roof of the house, starts scratching on the door, making his loud worried whimpers, again.

Hiccup and Astrid groaned, Hiccup putting a pillow over his head. Astrid sat up, yawning and gave Hiccup a smack. Hiccup groaned and rolled out of bed. He yawned, stretching. Toothless went on to scratch the side of the house, his whimpering getting louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" Hiccup called out groggily.

He opened the front door and Toothless came rushing in, looking around frantically. Hiccup fought a yawn, scratching his messy hair. "Toothless, calm down. The baby's fine." Hiccup sleepily mumbled. He pointed where Astrid was, breastfeeding the baby. "See?" Hiccup said, yawning again.

Toothless came up to Astrid and the baby, inspecting and sniffing the baby. Astrid pushed Toothless away from her, too tired to deal with his antics. Hiccup pulled Toothless aside and scratched the dragon's favorite spot on his head. "Everything's fine, bud." He whispered, smiling.

Toothless calmed down and purred. Astrid yawned, trying to keep herself awake as she continued breastfeeding. Soon, the baby was finally asleep again and Hiccup let Toothless out to sleep on the roof again and both tired parents finally went back to bed. Only for the sun to be shining on their eyes. They both groaned and pulled the blanket over their heads.


	7. Chapter 7

Toothless glanced up at the tiny thing, licking his chops. The tiny thing was eating, messily and happily. Astrid wasn't too far away, as she and Hiccup were doing the dishes.

Toothless slowly came closer to the tiny thing, pressing his snout against the tiny thing's stomach. The toddler looked down and smiled, giggling. "Toof! Toof!" He said, patting Toothless's nose.

Hiccup turned around and shot Toothless a glare. "Toothless…" He warned. Toothless whined, his ears flatting down. "You already ate, bud. So don't think about it." Hiccup said and returned to the dishes with Astrid.

Toothless snorted, glaring. The tiny thing looked down at Toothless, his small mind thinking. He picked up his food and threw it on the ground, giggling. Toothless's ears shot up at this and quickly licked up the mess the tiny thing made.

He looked at the tiny thing and purred, rubbing his head against him. The tiny thing giggled, wrapping his small arms around Toothless as best as he could. Toothless purred again and licked the tiny thing's face.

"Toothless, no!" Astrid shouted as she picked up her child, who is now covered with slobber. The tiny thing just squealed, clapping his hands. "Again! Again!" He demanded. Astrid just sighed. Now she had a messy baby to bathe later. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

"No."

"But Astrid! I worked all night making this for him! I promise you, it's completely safe!"

"No."

"Look, just look. See? I strap this on Toothless's saddle real tight and, see this is a dummy I made, pretend it's our son, I put him in the seat. I buckle him in and there! See?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon! Just watch, I'll show you it's safe for him! Alright Toothless, you're ready?"

Astrid watched Hiccup and Toothless launch up to the sky, holding their son, who looked up as well, pointing. She also watched as the so-call invention Hiccup made fell off Toothless's saddle, flying down to the ground and crashing, breaking into pieces.

Her son squealed in her arms, pointing to the broken invention. Hiccup and Toothless landed back on the ground. Hiccup gave Astrid an awkward smile, chuckling uneasily.

"Um, okay. That…didn't go as well as I hoped it would. But-!"

"No." Astrid said for the last time and walked away with her son in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"Be more gentle with him, Hiccup. He's not a toy!"

"Sorry, sorry Astrid. He's just squirming a lot, that's all."

"Oh, just give him to me."

Astrid heard Tuffnut chuckling and shot him a glare. "And what's so funny?"

"You're like a nagging wife already. I think you being a mom has made you soft, Astrid." Tuffnut said with a chuckle.

Astrid's face turned red with anger, a vein already throbbing on her forehead. Hiccup took back his toddler son, settling him on his lap. Astrid got up and slammed Tuffnut's head on the table hard, making him yelp in pain.

"AAAHH, YOU CRAZY WOMAN! MY FOREHEAD'S BLEEDING!"

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID! I HAVE _**NOT**_ GONE SOFT AT ALL! IF ANYTHING, BEING A WIFE AND A MOTHER HAS MADE ME MORE _**STRONGER**_ BECAUSE IF ANYONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY, I WILL TEAR THEM FROM LIMB TO LIMB!"

"OKAY OKAY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

As Astrid continued beating up Tuffnut, Ruffnut laughing at her twin's demise and Snotlout and Fishlegs just feeling sorry for their friend, Hiccup whispered in his son's ear.

"This is why we don't anger Mommy."

Toothless, who saw everything, growled in agreement.


End file.
